


The Fight & Moving Out

by dailydreamerxd



Series: Someone To Stay [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Alec decided to finally come out to his parents after talking to Izzy and Jace. Will everything go well like Alec is hoping or will it be a terrible experience?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Someone To Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Fight & Moving Out

"I can do this, today's the day" Alec was saying in front of his mirror. Today was the day Alec planned to come out to his parents. After Max had died, his parents had become more emotionally attached to their other children. Alec took it as a good sign and decided to come out. Although it still took a lot of long conversations and convincing from Izzy and Jace for Alec to realize that he could do this. He was still worried about what might happen. All negative thoughts running through his head, 'what if they hate me', 'what if they kick me out' and the occasional good one 'what if they actually accept me'. 

After staring at the mirror for a good 15 minutes he decided to go downstairs to see his family. When he got there his mom was just finishing up dinner, so Alec decided to wait until everyone was at the table. When they all got seated Izzy immediately noticed Alec was tense, she worried about her brother a lot, especially after Max. She didn't know that Alec chose today since he didn't tell anyone. 

After eating a bit of the food Alec spoke up "mom, dad, I need to tell you both something." "Sure honey, what is it" Maryse asked immediately. She wasn't always involved in her children's lives, but recently she started taking more of an interest. "I, um" Alec started as he played with the leftover food on his plate. 

By now Izzy knew what he was going to say, and she was ready to completely support him, Jace was quiet, but he had a feeling he knew what Alec was going to confess to their parents right now. Alec told Izzy and Jace a while back when they were a few years younger, Izzy basically found out on her own and then convinced Alec to tell Jace. They were both super supportive and Alec knew that if things didn't work out with his parents he still had the both of them.

"I'm gay" Alec finally blurted out after taking a long breath. Silence followed right away. Izzy put her hand over Alec's to stop his from shaking and Jace smiled at him. Alec could tell they were both proud of him, but that didn't matter much when his father started talking.

Robert scoffs before he finally decides to say something “is this some kind of joke?” “What? No, dad it’s not a joke,” Alec said a little shocked. “Are you sure sweetie, maybe you’re just confused,” Maryse asked softly. “Your mother’s right, maybe you just haven’t met the right girl yet, you still have time Alexander, we can find someone for you,” Robert says more hopeful. “It doesn’t matter how many girls you find for me, it’s not going to change the way I am” Alec said, while shaking his head.

"You can at least try, I mean it's better than this choice you're making" Robert tried to fight back. "I didn't choose this dad, I don't want to be like this, trust me if I could change I would" Alec argued sounding broken.

Robert stayed quiet after that and Alec didn't know what he could do, "I don't know what you want me to say dad." "I want you to take it back, to apologize for wasting my time by this foolish idea you have and thinking that it's okay." Alec just stared at Robert, he didn't know what he was doing, arguing with him when he knew his father wouldn't change his mind about this.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Izzy replied thinking it was a good time to step in. "Everything is wrong with being gay, Alec, you couldn't have seriously believed that when you chose to tell us we would support you, I thought I could give you a chance to take back this phase you say you’re going through-" "It's not a phase" "Don't interrupt me Alexander, this phase you've chosen, how could I support that, right now when I look at you all I see is disgust and disappointment," Robert finished much louder than when he began.

"Dad don't say those things about Alec" Izzy tried to help. "Isabelle watch your tone" their father said, getting angry now that Isabelle chose to defend him. "She's right there's nothing wrong with Alec, you're just a bigoted old man who disagrees with anything that's different" Jace finally told Robert what he deserved to here, Jace may have been kind to Maryse and Robert in the beginning because they took them in, but he wasn't going to stand for either of them insulting his brother.

"Oh, so I'm a great guy when I choose to adopt a helpless kid but now I'm a bigoted old man." "You were never a great guy, the only reason you adopted me was because of your own guilt and when I came here Alec was the one that helped me get settled and practically raised me, so I will always be on his side," Robert was furious now, not only was Alec fighting him, but Isabelle and Jace were too.

"Look at that Alec you’re tearing the family apart now with what you are," Robert spat at Alec with the disgust clear in his voice. "Stop saying things like that he's your son" Izzy tried to reason with their father, but Robert just kept fighting back. "I will not stand here getting bombarded by you children, I can say whatever the hell I want Isabelle because right now Alec isn't much of a son to me," Robert stormed out and slammed the door to his office.

"Mom are you just gonna let him get away with saying all of that," Isabelle worded it as a question, still hoping that their mother might go against their father, she didn't want Alec to lose both of his parents because he was gay. Yet Maryse still remained quiet and Jace was done trying to get through to their parents, "Mom are you going to say anything," he asked, raising his voice. "I need to go check on your father," that's all she said right before she practically ran out of the kitchen.

"She wouldn't even look at me, they hate me" Alec said sounding emotionless, he tried not to show his pain, he couldn't break down now not in front of his younger siblings. "Alec they don't hate you, they're going to come around to it and if they don't you still have the both of us and Magnus" Izzy responded trying to sound hopeful. "I'm just gonna go to my room now," "wait, Alec-" Jace tried to call him, but he had already left.

When Alec got to his room he changed in to his pyjamas and went into the washroom. He knew his parents wouldn't be accepting, but he still had hope, he wanted to be wrong so badly.

He knew he shouldn't do this, but when things got bad like this it was hard to stop. So, he went back to doing what he always did when he wanted the voices in his head to quiet down. That night Alec hurt himself despite the promise he made to himself to stop.

He didn't want things to get this bad again, but he couldn't help himself he just kept thinking about how his parents looked at him and how he believed they hated him. That day Alec cried himself to sleep, it wasn't the first time, and sadly he knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
